because I remain human nevertheless
by xxxemoxbeccaxxx
Summary: My name is Nina, Nina Burkhardt. A simple name like any other. Not like the monster who slaughtered my parents. I swore on their graves I would avenge them. But I had not planned to meet him, and I especially didn't plan to fall in love with him. Rated T for violent scenes. This work belongs to Svjetlana
1. Chapter 1

This work does not belong to me it belong to the french writer Svjetlana and none of the original characters belong to us, she owns the OC's and I own the beta position for this story :) enjoy!

* * *

_Screams echoed from everywhere, the strong smell of blood hung in the air. The macabre vision of my father's body lay bloody and broken on the ground in front of my eyes. He is bleeding from everywhere; his skin is so pale, his chest does not move any more. I know it, I feel it. I do not need to take his __pulse __or to check his breath; I know that there is nothing I can do now. He is dead._

_There is another body in this house somewhere. The body of my parents best friend. I saw her earlier, when I ran upstairs after hearing shouts screaming out on the ground floor. I should have listened to my sister when she ordered me not to move, to stay with Nick. I knew that it would best to have listened to her. But after all, I have never liked following the rules._

_When I entered the lounge, I understood at once that I should never have left nick. That for once, I should have listened to the rules. I can smell the metallic tang of blood thick in the air, and I can see bodies lying by my father and by this creature a little further away, I know that nothing would be the same as before all this._

_Somewhere in the house an angry scream echoes and my blood goes cold. Even in my youth, even in my three years of life, I would have recognized my sister's voice anywhere. When she shouts, I cannot __listen __to my consciousness which tells me to remain hidden. No, I prefer to listen to my heart which shouts for me to join the people I love._

"_Anastasia go away", roars my mother as my ten-year-old sister tries to help her. Mother turns to her and says hurriedly "Take your brother and your sister and go",_

"_No mom", answered Anastasia I can see her hands trembling. "I do not want to leave you",_

_I get and what I see glues me on the spot. In the middle of the room is my mother who faces three creatures with the scariest faces. I would not know how to put it words, what I see, what is stood in front of me.  
Suddenly, a hand __slams __down on my sister's shoulder and lifts her off the ground. She screams a sound which tears my heart in two, a scream which will replay in my head for the rest of my life. Our mother turns around, her eyes widen is shock and horror. But she is too late._

_In a split second, the monster holding my sister cuts her the throat and Anastasia's screams gurgle as she splutters. The blood spattering everywhere, the smell of it hit me and burns my nose and tears well in my eyes. Not Anastasia please. Not after losing father._

_Mother's mouth drops into a scream but the scream is cut short as her eyes fall on me, curled up in the corridor, looking terrified of what was happening. Then she understands what she has to do, she has to draw their attention away from me onto her. Make them focus on her so that I can get out of there._

_And it with a silent plea in her eyes I get up, I throw her a last tearful glance and that I turn on my heels running into the room of my twin brother, Nick. I do not look at my sister's body, I cannot want to look at her. Because I want to keep of her the memory of a beautiful and protective sister, a sister who did not hesitate to take the blame in our place, of a sister who knew what to tell me even when I ignored it._

_When I enter the room, I see that Nick himself wanted to try and intervene. But what he saw horrified him. If I did not protect him, I would be alone and I would give up. But I had to live, to save my brother and maybe even my mother. Even if I know that I am already too late._

_I was always a girl who kept hope. Hopes dies. I have lost it now._

_I made my way to my brother. We have to leave, now._

"_Where is Mom?" he asks while helping to open the window. "And Anastasia?"_

_I say nothing and I know that he has understood. I'm sure he felt the same pain that shot across my whole body when they killed our sister. Don't they say that the twins feel what the other one does after all?_

_As we stepped onto the misty grass, we hear a roaring ring out through the twilight of this night of February, 1980._

The alarm clock rang out screaming into my ears and I jumped so violently that Shanna, my cat, howled furiously and jump up with me off the bed to the safety of my massive wooden armchair.

"Sorry", I murmured to her in spite of the fact that she would never answer me

She ignored me and settled to sleep once more. Which I could not be doing anytime soon drenched in sweat, I glanced over to the clock beside me and sighed annoyed.

It was four o'clock in the morning. We are in the middle of winter and it is still dark, and even before putting my feet on the ground, I already know that it is very cold.

Bloody weather, I hissed out to the cold grabbing my clothes to go to take a shower.

But I stopped in front of the mirror to the reflection shining back at me. It showed the image of a young woman in her twenties, she is tall and thin, with long, glossy ebony hair which was tied back in a loose pony tail and blue eyes shining like crystals staring back at her. It would be a rather ordinary reflection, if it was not for the major bags under her eyes, and the paleness of her face. I sighed in front of my reflection and locked myself into the bathroom.

After my shower I stepped out and my phone begun to ring I cover myself and answer the call.

"Nina?" asked for the voice of my team-mate. "You would better make turn up as quickly as possible, we have a big affair to be settled"

"I'll be there", I answered. "Give me half an hour"

"Alright but hurry up okay?", he said before hanging up

I quickly dressed, put on my hair in a loose bun. Threw a last glance to my make-up, then I caught my bag, my coat, caressing Shanna's head muttering goodbye, before leaving for work like a breeze.

* * *

Okay so this is the story if you want to tell the writer what you think REVIEW and I will let her know ;)


	2. AN Authors Note

**A/N  
Im sorry to inform any reader that as the original writer has discontinued and removed her story I am unable to continue my work.**

**I only rewrote the story a more refined english for her as she is french and doesn't know the english language too well for writing purposes. it was ok but crude and slightly jumbled. her story was amazing to begin with i only translated for we english speakers. **

**I am sorry for any issues that have been raised in this sudden discontinuation**

**xxx**

**xxxemoxbeccaxxx**


End file.
